


I Don't Know My Name, I Don't Play By The Rules Of The Game

by nerdyguywithwings



Series: Wall of Glass [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Submission, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyguywithwings/pseuds/nerdyguywithwings
Summary: Castiel has moved to Kansas with his 2 older brothers.  They've escaped the overbearing grip of their oldest sibling and are ready to start a new life, but with Castiel's addiction and attraction to Dean Winchester, this new life can only spell disaster.





	1. Black Coffee

The cold September air left a bite against Castiel's cheek.  The icy and frosty weather made his fingertips ache, and his whole body felt on edge.  He wasn't used to this cold air, but at least they were free.  Castiel and his two brothers- Michael and Gabriel, had fled their hometown in Arizona due to their overbearing, controlling and violent older brother Lucifer.  Castiel always wondered if their parents had given Lucifer his name because they knew how bitter and twisted he would turn out to be.  Maybe they knew he was the devil reincarnated.

 

Castiel's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Michael's voice calling to him.

 

"Castiel, grab those last few bits out of the car and come have look around the new place!"

 

Castiel turned back to the old and battered car, and reached inside to pull whatever was left out.  They saved up every penny they all had to move away.  All 3 of the brothers had put money aside ever since the sudden death of their parents, when they knew they'd be stuck under Lucifer's thumb.  For 4 years they had scrimped and saved to escape that cold grip.  They had finally saved enough to start renting a 2-bedroom flat, as well as enough that bought them an old and beaten up car, charity shop furniture and to buy food until they got on their feet.  Castiel was only 15, and although he had contributed all this time, he was young, and found that a paper round and a small Saturday job didn't bring much in compared to his 2 brothers.  Michael worked full time back home in a restaurant bussing tables, while Gabriel worked in a local sweet shop.  It took so long to save due to Lucifer taking a chunk of their wages from them, but they had managed and now they were free.

 

When Castiel entered through the first door, he looked up at the great staircase, and was unimpressed at having to walk up so many of them as their flat was on the top floor.  Just as he started to walk up the stairs, he noticed a lift.

 

_Great! Now I don't have to walk up all those damn stairs._

 

Castiel approached the lift and pressed the button, but as he did so the lift opened to allow someone to walk out.  All Castiel could see was a mass of dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes.  Those eyes, like emerald's set into the sockets.  It distracted Castiel so much, he dropped the two boxes he was holding.

 

"Shit!" Castiel snapped out, feeling clumsy and embarrassed.

 

As Castiel bent down to grab his belongings, the stranger with the green eyes bent down to help.  This gave Castiel a chance to get a clearer view of the individual who caused him to lose all focus.  The stranger had an amazing jawline, one that could cut paper.  He had beautiful skin, a wonderful complexion, and a small nose ring that really complimented his face.  Castiel could feel his gaze gravitating towards the stranger's eyes, and once they had locked on, both stared at one another for what felt like a lifetime, but must have only been seconds.

 

Castiel shook it off and stood up, as did the stranger.

 

"I'm sorry about that, I'm clumsy and well, yeah..." Castiel trailed off, not sure of where his point was going.

 

"Don't worry about it Happy Meal, no harm done.  Where do you want this box?" Asked the stranger.  Castiel appreciated the butch undertones of the stranger's voice, realising it wasn't just his eyes he could get lost in.  He soon snapped himself out of his second daze, wondering where happy meal had come from.

 

"Just on top of this one would be sufficient."

 

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea.  I'll carry it for you, c'mon.  Which floor are you on?" Castiel just wanted to be left alone, but the stranger seemed helpful and friendly enough, so he took the assistance.

 

"Top floor, thank-you."

 

As Castiel clambered into the lift, the stranger pressed the button and the doors quickly shut.  An awkward silence washed over them both, and Castiel tried to focus on this one part of the chipped framework of the lift, instead of the eyes of this stranger.  However, the stranger soon broke the silence.

 

"My name's Dean.  My uncle Bobby lives on the floor below you.  I've just been visiting him.  So, you just moved in?"  Dean's head tilted towards Castiel, and his left brow raised slightly after asking his question, clearly waiting for a response.

 

"I'm Castiel. I've just moved here today." Castiel didn't want to divulge too much information to the stranger, and was hoping he would leave it there.

 

"Sweet! Castiel huh? Strange name - no offence, just you don't hear names like that round here.  How old are you?" Against what Castiel wanted, Dean asked another question.

 

"Yeah it is a little strange I guess. My parents were very religious, so me and my brothers are named after angels in the bible, and I'm 15.  I will soon be 16."  Castiel suddenly realised how close his birthday really was.  He would be turning 16 in a matter of days.  Of course, his and his brother's birthdays went unrecognised since his parent's death as Lucifer didn't see any need to draw attention to it.

 

"Oh cool, I turned 16 a few weeks ago.  So, you'll be going into 11th grade, I assume. What names have your siblings got? You said 'were' religious, have your parents changed their minds about religion now or?" More questions.

 

"Yes, 11th grade once I find a school to start.  My parents died 4 years ago, so now it's just me and my brothers, Gabriel, Michael and.. Lucifer.  Only Gabe and Mike are here though." Castiel really hoped Dean wouldn't push for more information, and he didn't.

 

"Sorry to hear that.  My mom died when I was 5 in a fire, so I understand your loss." Dean spoke softly here, and gave a small smile towards Castiel.

 

The lift doors finally sprung open, much to Castiel's delight.  Castiel stepped out first, followed by Dean.  He approached his flat door and put the box down, gesturing Dean to lay the box he was carrying, down to.  The awkward silence resurfaced and neither boy knew what to say or do now.

 

Castiel decided to break the silence. "Thank-you for your assistance.  It has been greatly appreciated."

 

"No problem, I guess I should get going.  My Dad will be expecting me soon.  See you around Cas."  Dean smiled and gave a short wave before tottering off to the lift.  Castiel watched him get in the lift, and gave a soft smile before the doors shut, and swallowed Dean, taking him back downstairs.

 

_Cas?_

Castiel grabbed one of the boxes and opened the door.  He chucked the box inside and slid the other next to it with his foot. He had a brief look around his new home, and although it wasn't perfect, and there was slight musky odour to the place, it would do.

 

Castiel headed towards the kitchen and saw the kettle and mugs were already unboxed.  He filled up the kettle and put it onto boil, putting a spoonful of coffee into his mug.  The stranger, Dean, resurfaced in his mind, and he replayed the moments in his head.  Dean was taller than he was, but not too tall.  His sandy coloured hair looked soft and tidy, obviously washed that day.  Those eyes though.  They were beautiful.  Castiel pushed these thoughts quickly out of his head.  This was the last thing he wanted to think about.  He could here his brothers arguing about where to place the furniture, an argument he wasn't wading in on.  Castiel approached the fridge and noticed there was no milk.  Black coffee it was.  He made his coffee and approached the window.  He saw the familiar hair and broad shoulders across the street walking, and he just silently watched, sipping his black coffee, hoping his life would work out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Updates will most likely be every Sunday, but there may be times where I add an extra chapter or two in during the week. :) oh and as a side note, I love music, so some chapters and titles etc will be from music. I'll credit the music also. The title of this work is from the song 'I don't know my name' by Grace VanderWaal, the chapter is from 'Black Coffee' by All Saints and the series is actually named 'Wall of Glass' by Liam Gallagher.


	2. Try

Dean walked out of the block of flats entrance and crossed the road.  He contemplated turning around to see if he could maybe see Castiel, but realised that it was a ridiculous thought.  The walk home was brief, which Dean was glad for as the Autumn air was biting at his cheeks.  He opened the front door and could hear his younger brother Sam shouting.  He kicked his boots off and hung his jacket on the coat rack, before heading to the living room.  Sure enough Sam was laid across the couch with his headset and games console on.  Dean snuck up behind Sam and yelled BOO! Sam practically jumped out of the chair and turned to scowl at Dean, which made him chuckle at his brother.

 

"You jerk!" Sam was unimpressed with his brother distracting him mid-game.

 

"Bitch.  Where's Dad?"  Dean noticed that his Dad's leather coat wasn't hung up when he put his coat on the rack, a tell-tale sign his Dad was out as he always wore that leather jacket.

 

"He's out with Ellen again.  He said he would be back late, but he left money on the side for us to order pizza.  Now go away, I'm busy robbing a bank!"  Sam turned back round to his game, and Dean ruffled his hair before leaving him be.

 

Dean picked his phone out of his pocket and thought it was probably best to order food now, especially since he was starting to get hungry.  He ordered a pizza for Sam and a burger for himself before heading upstairs for a bit.  He walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed.  Finally some peace and quiet.  He was happy his Dad was getting out there, especially with Ellen, she was a lovely woman.  Den had known Ellen a long time and was best friends with her daughter.  His Dad - John, had been single ever since Dean's mom had died, but once he and Ellen had started working together, they soon started going out places together.  Recently, Ellen had been coming back to the house and spending the night.  Dean was glad that his father was finally happy with that aspect of his life again.

 

Dean briefly shut his eyes and all he could see was that raven black hair and bright sea blue eyes of Castiel.   His own eyes shot open.  Why was this guy on his mind?  What was so interesting about him?  Dean always had an interest in those people who seemed troubled, and he sensed there was something that was deeply troubling Castiel.  He began to remember other features of Cas, like his pale complexion, and his short height.  Although short, Castiel definitely looked like he had a toned body, even though he had baggy clothes on, it was something Dean just sensed about him.

 

_Why am I thinking about this guy?  I have a girlfriend._

 

Dean did have a girlfriend.  She was called Lisa.  Dean sometimes wondered why he was with her.  She was pretty mean to people and had a short temperament, but knew her way around the bedroom, and was very popular and beautiful.  Dean and Lisa got together when they were 14.  They were both two of the most popular people in school, so it just seemed fitting at the time that they should start dating.  As if by magic, Dean's phone began ringing and it was Lisa who was calling.  Dean couldn't really be bothered to listen to her whinging (which she so often did), but he knew if he didn't answer, she'd just continuously text and call until he did answer.  So he reached for his phone and answered.

 

"Hey, what's up?"  He could hear Lisa's heavy breathing on the other end of the phone, and he new that that breathing was the noise she made when she was pissed off.

 

"Ugh, you know that weird Charlie Madbury?!" Dean knew exactly who Charlie was.  Her actual name being Charlie Bradbury, but Lisa started the trend of calling her Madbury and it just stuck.  She was called Madbury as in mad, meaning cuckoo.  Charlie liked to spend break time on her own reading comics, and she hung out in the local library outside of school a lot.  She seemed to enjoy her own company, and people took that as her being odd, when really, Dean concluded that she probably just liked her own company.

 

"Yeah..."  Dean wasn't really liking where the conversation was going.

 

"Well she's a big old dyke!  She's seeing some girl from Olde Town Prep called Dorothy.  Knew she was a little gay bitch!" Lisa practically spat the words out like they were poison in her mouth.  Dean never had an issue with anyone In the LGBTQ community himself, but he lived in a traditional town, and a lot of people weren't so considerate.

 

"Okay, well, why do we care?"

 

"Babe, of course we care!  I can't wait to get back to school and watch her bite when she knows I've found this out.  Haha cringe-worthy or what!"  Sometimes Dean wondered what made Lisa be so cold and heartless.  Sometimes she had a heart of Gold, and then other times, she seemed so venomous and Dean hated that.  He really couldn't be bothered with this drama, and just like the World had read his mind, he heard the front doorbell go, assuming it was the food he abruptly ended his conversation with Lisa.

 

"Hey sorry mine and Sammy's food has just got delivered, I gotta go pay the guy.  Speak to you later, bye!"

 

"Okay bye babes, love you mwah!" Lisa hung up, and Dean cringed inside.  Lisa always said she loved Dean, practically from day one of their relationship, yet Dean had never said it back.  Luckily, so far, Lisa hadn't noticed that he hadn't said it, or if she had she didn't mention it.  Dean left his phone to charge and went downstairs to pay for the food.

 

***

 

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly.  Dean and Sam ate together, played a few video games before watching a few episodes of some old tv show re-runs.  12am soon rolled round, and Sam decided it was time for him to go to bed.  Dean followed not long after.  His Dad still wasn't back, but Dean wasn't worried, he was happy his Dad was having fun.  Dean went to the bathroom, showered and brushed his teeth before heading to his bedroom.  He climbed into bed and sa in silence, once again, Castiel resurfaced in his mind.  He really wanted to know what his deal was.  Castiel definitely had something going on in his life that left him bruised on the inside.  Dean started to think about the boy's appearance.  He was very attractive to say the least, but Dean was straight, right?  He appreciated that he could recognise someone good looking and he told himself that's all it was, and that he in no way was attracted to Castiel.  He had a hot girlfriend anyway.

 

Dean wondered if he would see him again, and guessed he probably would whenever he went back to his Uncle's.  Dean hen wondered if Castiel would be at his school.  It was Friday and school started again in 2 days time.  Would he speak to Castiel if he bumped into him at school?  Would he just ignore Dean?  All these questions running through his mind, but e shook his head and realised he was being silly.  It was likely he may never see Castiel again.   There were loads of other good schools in the town and he didn't even I've on the same floor as Uncle Bobby.  

 

Again, Dean's thought's were interrupted when he heard his Dad and Ellen come in.  They were both giggling and whispering top each other to be quiet.  Well, they thought they were whispering.  Dean just smiled.  He was loving his life at the moment, and went to sleep with a smile on his face, that stayed there all night, even more so when he dreamed of dark hair and bright blue eyes.

 

***

 

Castiel was woken by the sound of Michael calling his name.  He turned over and glanced at his bed-side clock which read 7am.  Why was his brother waking him up at this time?  Castiel swung his legs out of the bed and stretched, before making his way to the kitchen.  He saw his brother Gabriel still asleep, sprawled out on the couch.  There was only two bedrooms in the flat, and both his brothers decided as Castiel was the youngest, he should have one of the rooms.  That left Gabriel and Michael, and they settled who got the other room with a game of rock, paper, scissors.  Michael won.  Castiel walked into the kitchen and saw Michael making two cups of coffee and toast.  

 

"Great, you're awake.  So, I managed to get you a place at a school, and you start today."  Michael looked at Castiel, hoping he would be okay with the decision he'd made.

 

"No.  I'm not ready yet.  Just a few more weeks."  Castiel could not be bothered with school right now, not with everything that has gone on in all their lives recently.

 

"Look, we came here for a new start, and that's what I want for all of us.  Please, just try, for me?"  Michael looked right into Castiel's eyes and it felt like he was looking right into his soul.  It was always hard to say no to Michael when he did that.

 

"Ok fine, but if I want to come home I will, right?"

 

"That's fine by me, as long as you try that is all I ask."  Michael smiled at his younger sibling and offered a coffee and slice of toast to Castiel, hoping his brother would be okay at his new school.

 

***

 

Michael pulled up outside the school.  Castiel peered out the window, and felt a wave of nausea wash over him.  He always hated school back home, and all the memories of the bullying and abuse back home returned to him.  Castiel eventually started to skip classes, and would go sit by the river, smoking and watching the ducks and birds, wishing that he could just fly away to.  Michael sensed his brother's insecurity and put a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder.

 

"You will be fine.  You have your phone, f you need me, just call and I will get here as soon as I can."

 

"Yeah squirt, you'll be sweet as pie!" Gabriel chirped up from the backseat.  Michael had woken up Gabriel as they were both spending the day looking for jobs in the local area.

 

Castiel just nodded, realising that both his siblings were just trying to do their best, and he had to at least attempt to do the same.  They all said their goodbyes, and Michael arranged a time to pick Castiel up, before he got out of the car.  Castiel watched his brothers drive away before heading towards the entrance of the school building.  Once he had reached the gates, he began to feel his heart literally beating out of his chest.   _I can't do this, I am not ready to do this._ Castiel turned on his heel about to walk away from the school, but he had walked straight into someone.  He quickly apologised and looked up at the person he had just bumped into.  A girl with long and wavy blonde hair, and a friendly face was starting back at him.

 

"Hey, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either.  Are you new here?  I don't think I've seen you around before."  The girl smiled at Castiel, and he actually felt a wave of relief wash over him.  She seemed friendly enough, and she didn't shove him or give a mouthful of abuse for walking into her like people at his old school would have done.

 

"Yeah, uh, it's my first day."

 

"Oh awesome.  Well I'm Jo, Jo Harvelle.  I'm in 11th grade.  What grade are you going into?" Once again, she smiled at Castiel.  He noted that she was probably just a naturally happy person.

 

"Me to.  I'm supposed to go to reception and register and get my class schedule..."  Castiel felt his heart beating faster again.  The thought of going into that building made him so nervous.

 

"You nervous?" Castiel just nodded in response.  "Well I would be happy to show you where to go.  Oh my God! Maybe we'll be in some classes together!  That would be cool wouldn't it? At least you will know someone!"  Castiel noted that Jo spoke a lot and fast, but he liked that, as he didn't speak much, it was good someone was there to fil the silence.  Jo grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him towards the school, reminding him all the way to reception not to worry, and that he would be 'like totally fine'.  Although he was nervous as hell, he managed to register his details at reception, and got his class schedule.  Jo and Castiel compared their timetables and noticed they had most classes together.  First period was one of those classes.

 

"Okay so we have chemistry with Mr. Johnson first.  He is a huge ass, but he is good at what he does.  Let's go!"  Castiel followed behind Jo, and they eventually reached one of the chemistry rooms.  Castiel was glad that when he got there the class was practically empty, apart from the odd person who had got there early to get a seat.  Castiel approached Mr. Johnson and briefly introduced himself, glad that the class was pretty empty so he wouldn't have to be heard by a room of people.  Mr. Johnson thanked Castiel for speaking to him first, and gestured for him to sit down.  Another reason Castiel was happy that there was barely anyone here yet was that he could actually get a seat next to Jo.  

 

"You can sit right next to me.  My sort-of step-brother slash best friend usually sits next to me, but he'll be chill that you're here, he's friendly enough, he'll most likely plonk his ass right on next to yours if that's cool." Castiel didn't really want to sit next to anyone new, but also knew he had to be accepting and understand that he was in new territory.

 

"Yeah sure no problem."

 

The school bell rang, informing students and teachers alike that it was 9am, and that everyone should be heading to classes by now.  The chemistry room began to fill with a sea of bodies and Castiel could feel himself tense up at all the sight of all these people.  Every one of them gave a glance at Castiel, and Jo informed him that it was just because he was new.  Of course she was right, he was the new kid, he shouldn't have expected anything less.  Castiel looked down at his fingers, and began fidgeting, but soon heard Jo's voice pipe up.

 

"Dean! Over here!" She yelled. It couldn't possibly be... Castiel looked up from his hands and saw those beautiful green eyes looking right back into his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time. What does everyone think? I'd like to note that a relationship between Cas and Dean will develop slowly, so please be patient. Let me know if you notice any mistakes or problems with the work. This chapter is named after the song 'try' by Mandy Harvey.
> 
> Ps. I have tumblr if you like to follow me, id love to make some new online buddies :) hmu my tumblr username is iaminvisibletothem :)


End file.
